Amores de preparatoria
by Vivis99
Summary: Estas enamorado@ de tu mejor amig@, de la secundaria, te le quieres declarar al entrar en la preparatoria, pero ¿Que ocurre cuando se encuentran con su mejor amig@ de la primaria? ¿Y resulte ser que tengan sentimientos entre ellos? ¿Y si es esa persona sea de tu mejor confianza? ¿Que les esperara para que estén estas parejas?... un fic escrito por: Vivis99 o VVGR
1. Capitulo 1

Amores de preparatoria.

Holiguiiss mi gente... no estoy muerta para su información, solo que mía padres me prohibiaron aparato para escribir ya que se acerca mi cumpleaños numero XV y después sigue mi examen para la cursar preparatoria... y se me ocurrió esto en la ducha... mis ideas fluyen al caerme agua... bueno solo les dejare esto para que no me olviden... si preguntan la imagen la dibuje no soy tan buena dibujante y muy pésima fotógrafa con la tablet... bueno Este fic. Esta hecho de humor y romance Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten.

**Los OC's me pertenecen, por derecho, si alguien se opone ante esto que hable ahora o que escriba en un MP...**

* * *

_**Chapter-1:El fin de las vacaciones y la preparatoria.**_

* * *

Era un Domingo, no era más que solo un domingo común y corriente, ¿Que hacia muy especial ese domingo? ¿Por que no era común ni mucho menos corriente?... Muy fácil, era el ultimo día de las vacaciones, el sol no era muy radiante, dos amigas salieron en busca de sus amigas al centro comercial.

Salieron de su apartamento, una rubia llevaba un vestido celeste con detalles blancos, su cabellera agarrada en una coleta y con unos zapatos bajos con listón. Su amiga de cabellera un poco más oscura que la de ella agarrada por dos coletas, playera naranja con rayas blancas, un overol de mezclilla con unos vans blancos.

En solo un poco rato, a las 4:00 se encontraron con sus amigas en el centro comercial, encontró a Bubblebum, Marcelinne, Edea, Grumosa y sus mejores amigas de la secundaria:

**-Hola a todas, ¿listan para hacer algo alucinante?-**dijo muy animada la chica rubia que aportaba ojos celestes que brillaban como una niña al ser su ultimo día de vacaciones, deseaba con toda el alma que este día fuera estupendo.

**-Hola Fionna y Cake, le cambiaremos la imagen a la "reina del drama"-**dijo con cierto sarcarmo la peli-negra, señalando con el pulgar a su amiga de ojos cafés, cabellera obscura café y piel morena clara.

**-¿¡Como que la "reina del drama"!?-**escandalizo la chica de cabellera café, pero gran parte se ocultaba en un gorro de lana verde con rayas verde pastel, dejando solo a la vista dos mechones.

**-Sí eres la "reina del drama", no puedo creer que sea la ultima vez que las veré chicas-**muy triste una chica pecosa, de cabellos morenos claros, ojos grises y de piel morena clara.

**-Carmen, ¿por que tus padres decidieron mandarte a ese internado ingles?-**pregunto decepcionada Cake.

**-No me lo recuerden, me ponen más triste de lo que estoy, pero bueno, si quiero que sea mi ultimo día aquí, que lo sea... "reina del drama" te apuesto a que si haces el cambio de imagen, y lo tienes por toda la preparatoria, te daré cualquiera de mis plumillas cuando regrese...-**al oír eso la del gorro verde escupió su bebida del asombro.

**-Trató hecho, ¿que esperan niñas tontas, vamos de compras?-**dijo corriendo a la tienda más cercana, la mayoría no le caía el veinte de lo que se proponía hacer, ella era una chica muy sencilla, su vestimenta era muy usual, un short café desgastado holgado o pantalón de mezclilla holgada, una playera verde o negra, converse negros o botas, sus guantes medios negros y su gorrito de lana.

**-Cake, ¿crees que esto le gustaría?-**pregunto con una prenda en la mano.

**-No Marcelinne, a nuestra querida amiga le gusta el verde, morado, negro, café, verdeaqua, jade y entre otras tonalidades frías, necesitamos buscar algo que sea cómodo para ella y no olvide su identidad-**respondió su amiga, ya que era una experta en el cambio de imagen.

* * *

**-Estoy exhausta, no creí que comprar seria muy difícil-**se rindió su amiga de gorrito verde, poniendo un montón de bolsas en una de esas mesas de plaza.

**-No fue tan malo, nos divertimos, que mal que Carmen se tuvo que ir a las 7:00, no la podemos acompañar al aeropuerto por sus padres-**comento cierta amiga chiclosa.

**-Bueno, lo único que nos falta es el ¿por que Marcelinne sugirió cambiar la imagen de la "reina del drama"?-**pregunto Grumosa, todas miraron a Marcelinne, ella tomo un sorbo de su café, se detuvo y las miró.

**-Lo que pasa, es que ayer vi a la "reina del drama" en una tienda de cómics...-**fue interrumpida por su amiga Edea.

**-¿Y eso que, siempre va a la tienda de cómics?-**fue interrumpida con la misma que relataba la historia, golpeando la mesa.

**-Enserio, siempre pasa a la tienda de cómics con un muchacho muy guapo, sin interés ante las historietas que ella lee y más sin acné ni frenos...-**abrieron los ojos como platos, mientras ella tenia una postura de brazos cruzados.

**-¿¡QUÉÉÉ!?-**gritaron y miraron a su amiga que había escupido su malteada de fresa al oír el comentario de Marcelinne.

**-Sí, ¿y eso que tiene que ver?-**exclamó la del gorrito de lana, todas la miraron con cara pícara a su amiga, haciendo que ella se sonroje a más no poder**-¡Dejen de mirarme así, él no es mi novio!-**grito la chica muy roja.

**-Entonces, ¿por que él intento robarte un beso, además que te agarro la cadera y te decía de piropos?-**con cierta astucia y malicia en sus palabras, todas voltiaron de nuevo a su amiga del gorro de lana verde.

**-Bien...-**reprocho la chica con aire de me rindió, miro su vaso que contenía su bebida y jugo con el borde del vaso**-Él es mi compañero de secundaria, antes de las vacaciones...**

* * *

_****Flash Back****_

_**-¿Que es lo que querías contarme homb...-**__no pudo terminar, ya que su cierto amigo rubio se acerco a ella se alejo un poco, pero la pared se interpuso en su escape, él se acerco con tanta sencillez, sus ojos azules estaban al borde de rozar su mirada__**-Idiota si es una de tus estúpidas bromas t...-**__fue silenciada por unos labios blancos, él la besaba, sus manos llegaron a su cadera, ella quería resistirse, pero le siguió la corriente, pero la fantasía se detuvo cuando su manos tocaron su trasero__**-¿¡QUÉ TE PASA IDIOTA!? ¡YO NO SOY COMO TUS PUTAS AMIGAS!-**__se fue dejando al pobre muchacho rubio tirado y sangrando por la nariz._

_**-TE JURÓ QUE SERAS MI NOVIA-**__gritó el joven con una sonrisa en eso labios._

_**-CUANDO TU PROMEDIO SEA DE NUEVE HABLAMOS ¿Sí?-**__le enseño su dedo del medio y se fue a su clase de cocina._

_****Fin del Flash Back****_

* * *

**-¿¡Y QUE PASÓ!?-**gritaron sus amigas con ojos de corazón.

**-QUE EL ESTÚPIDO SACO NUEVE PUNTO CINCO-**voltiando a otro lado haciendo un puchero de molestia, mientras sus amigas caían para atrás**-Tuve que cumplir mi acuerdo, sólo hemos salido, nada más-**sin darle importancia, poniendo sus pies sobre la mesa.

**-Sí, y después correrás llorando por romperte el corazón-**comento Grumosa.

**-Bueno dejemos de hablar de mi, Fionna ¿que paso con **_**él**_**?-**pregunto la chica de gorro de lana verde.

**-Desearía salir con **_**él**_**, pero es muy obvio que no me ve, que no le inter...-**fue interrumpida por su amiga del gorro de lana verde.

**-Eso nunca, sí **_**él **_**no quiere llegar al siguiente pasó de ser más que solo amigos, tú lo harás, no tienes que tener miedo de perder, haz lo solamente-**con mucha firmeza, todas se sorprendieron**-Te acuerdas cuando no quería mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos al joven que me gustaba, y ustedes me ayudaron, aun no puedo creer como las conocí-**se escucho una pequeña risa que emanaba de ella.

* * *

_****Flash Back****_

_Se encontraba la chica del gorro de lana verde haciendo una interminable fila hasta el cine, por su cara se miraba furiosa, hubiera ido al cine con su compañero rubio, pero no pudo ya que tenia unas clases, y mintió diciendo que estaba ocupada, vestía con un suéter rojo intenso con capucha, jeans desgastados y unas botas cafés:_

_**-Mierda hubiera "salido" con él, en vez de estar aqui-**__exclamó muy molesta mirando la fila._

_Llegó una chica pelimorada, con un cuerpo de grandes grumos, aunque era por estar gordita, con un vestido morado, zapato negro bajo y una diadema de estrella amarilla, miraba entre todos los que esperaban en la fila, sin consentimiento agarro la mano de la chica morena:_

_**-¿¡Qué te pasa!?-**__esperaba una explicación inmediata, pero solo recibió otro jalón hasta dirigirse a la taquilla de boletos._

_**-Sí no son siete el combo no es válido-**__dijo el joven de la taquilla, las cinco se encontraban nerviosas, si no encontraban a una chica decente para acompañarlas al cine._

_**-Ella es nuestra amiga...-**__comentó apurada, pero se detuvo al pasarse el alto de no preguntarle su nombre._

_**-Nicolet, pero ellas me dicen Nico, o si estoy furiosa o frustrada la "reina del drama"-**__con un tono divertido dijo eso, sacándole una sonrisa al joven que atendia-__**Lo lamento mucho por no haber venido, pero me atrace y se me hizo muy complicado, nos daría el combo-**__con un tono seductor y guiño el ojo al joven que atendía._

_**-C-claro, un combo para la película...-**_

_**-Por favor que sea "Sombras Tenebrosas"-**__pensaba suplicando._

_**-Sombras Tenebrosas, protagonizada por Johnny Depp-**__dijo guiñándole un ojo a la morena._

_Entraron a la sala, ella quería un lugar apartado de esas escandalosas, pero su muñeca fue agarrada por la misma persona que la introdujo al cine:_

_**-¿¡Como rayos le hiciste para coquetear con él!?, él fue un ex-novio mi y no pude hacer nada para que nos dejara pasar las otras cosas-**__en cierto tono de molestia la miro, tenias celos de esa chica._

_**-Muy fácil, el me pidió una cita hace dos días, aunque ya vamos a salir, no significa que seré su novia, con ellos me comporto cruel, dicen que son más amables las personas así-**__menciono la del gorrito de lana verde._

_**-Mucho gusto "reina del drama" mi nombre es Fionna-**__dijo la rubia muy amable._

_****Fin del Flash Back****_

* * *

En otro lugar varios amigos de una banda se encontraban disfrutando su último día de libertad, antes de volver a la nueva prisión a la que llaman rubio de gorra blanca con orejas de oso que aportaba al revés agarro una soda del refrigerador y se dirigió afuera de la casa.

Subió al techo de la casa y se recostó a un lado de su mejor amigo:

**-Aquí tienes tu bebida hombre-**dijo el rubio de ojos azules, playera celeste, pantalón de mezclilla obscura, converse negros y una mandita en su mejilla derecha.

**-Gracias Finn-**exclamó un moreno, ojos cafés y piel morena clara.

**-Una duda hombre...-**preguntó el rubio mirando a su amigo.

**-Wey no soy gay si a eso te refieres-**comento molesto el moreno. Su cabello estaba oculto en un gorro de lana verde que solo dejaba ver dos mechones rizados y una colista baja, vestía una camisa de cuadros verdes fuertes y rayas negras remangada hasta el codo, playera negra, pantalón de mezclilla rota, botas negras y unos guantes medios negros.

**-No es eso, ¿Por que usas ese collar de mujer en tu cuello?-**preguntó el rubio mirando el cuello del moreno.

**-Fue un regalo de mi mejor amiga de la primaria, disfrutaba mucho su compañía, pero desde que empezaron las vacaciones y la entrada a la secundaria, nos distanciamos y ya no he vuelto a saber de ella, además ¿¡como de mujer!? ¡es un puto diente de tiburón rojo!-**primero con cierta melancolía y luego con enojo.

**-¿No puedo creer que seas mi mejor amigo?-**cuestiono el chico rubio mirando el cielo estrellado**-Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos...**

* * *

_****Flash Back****_

_El moreno camina con algo de enfado, no solo por estar a mitad del ciclo escolar de secundaria, si no por el hecho que le cambiaron las ligas de sus frenos y eso era un verdadero fastidio para él desde que empezó a usar frenos, sin mencionar el hecho que llevaba 4 meses sin saber sobre su mejor amiga, lo que le causaba tristeza:_

_**-Pinche Idiota, ¡Fijate por donde vas!-**__tenia un humor de duendes verdes, al ver su playera blanca manchada de café frío, miro al que lo embarro todo y lo quiso matar con la mirada__**.**_

_**-L-lo s-sien-nto, ¿No me vayas a matar?-**__asustado por la mira del moreno, pero luego se calmo cuando el chico se fue__**-¡Hey amigo! Lo siento, te comprare una playera nueva-**__ante el comentario el moreno abrió los ojos de "no te creo"__**-¿Como te llamas, hombre?-**__preguntó extendiendo su mano para un saludo._

_**-Nicolás-**__dijo como sin dar importancia al nombre._

_**-Bien, mi nombre es Finn, acompañame-**__agarraron sus bicicletas y se fueron a una cabaña cerca de un bosque con una especie de lago pequeño._

_**-¿Este es tu casa?-**__preguntó asombrado el moreno entreando al interior._

_**-No, es un estudio que usamos para ensayar, los padres de Marshall son muy buena gente-**__dijo como ultimo lanzándole una soda al moreno y la agarro, tenia buenos reflejos__**.**_

_**-¿Quien es este boca de alambre?-**__preguntó un arrogante, pálido, cabellos de azabache y apuesto chico de ojos rojos al mirar al moreno._

_**-¿¡A quien chingados le dices boca de alambre!? Mi nombre es Nicolás-**__comento furioso al mirar al tipo._

_**-A mi nadie me insulta, al menos que sepas tocar un instrumento-**__su sonrisa decidida, fue lo bastante para que el moreno agarrará una guitarra y comenzara a tocarla._

_**-¿Que decías, Pinche Afeminado?-**__pregunto el moreno mirando al azabache._

_**-Estas en la banda-**__eso fue lo único que dijo el azabache con una sonrisa._

_****Fin del Flash Back****_

* * *

**-Ahora estamos estamos recostados en el tejado de la cabaña, mirando el cielo nocturno y como esos idiotas hacen sus estupideces...-**señaló abajo al ver a Gumball bebiendo cerveza a través de unas mangueras y todos exclamaban "Fondo, Fondo"**-Que mal que no pueda beber alcohol por la ultima vez-**exclamo el moreno dando un gran sorbo de su soda.

**-Sí, y me encargaron cuidarte, ¿Quien diría que actuarias como una estrella de rock destruyendo todo y casi violabas a la novia de Gumball?-**solto una risa.

**-Sí lo malo es que ella rompió con el, y después empecé a salir con ella, era una zorra-**siguió a tomar más de su soda.

**-No te culpes por eso amigo, por suerte de diste cuenta de eso, rompiste con ella y recuperaste la amistad del pelirosado-**dijo y suspiro con ingenuidad.

**-Y dime ¿como vas con tu chica?-**preguntó pícaramente, haciendo sonrojar al de la gorra blanca.

**-Hice lo que me dijiste, la bese se sorpresa, pero mis manos...-**

**-Tus manos bajaron más abajo, ella se molesto y te abofetio-**dijo con risa.

**-Maldito brujo, pero estamos saliendo...-**dijo con una sonrisa.

**-¿Así? ¿Con que la sobornaste o la estas chantajeando?-**incredulo ante lo que dijo su amigo rubio, el rubio le dijo lo sucedido y se quedo con la boca abierta**-Con razón te la pasastes ocupado estudiando, esa era tu motivación, ¿te le piensas declarar?-**preguntó el moreno aplastando su lata de soda.

**-Sí, y es más pienso hacerlo con ella mi primera vez-**lo dijo sin pensar y se sonrojo.

**-¿¡Quéé!? Los hombres lo hacen con mujeres de experiencia y las mujeres viceversa, pero que un hombre virgen lo haga con una igual es ridículo-**exclamó con burla y un rostro de no lo puedo creer.

**-Callate, no me importa lo que digas, además mañana tenemos clases, hay que irnos son las 11-**dijo como ultimo para irse de ese lugar que apestaba a borracho.

* * *

¿Gustan dejar reviews?


	2. Capitulo 2

Amores de preparatoria.

Holiguiiss mi gente... aquí el segundo chapter de este fic... jajajaja... me ríos casi de todo... pero bueno es algo adorable los Flash Back... en especial Vero que de mi OC's... pero cambiando en eso... Este Fic. Esta hecho de humor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten...

* * *

_**Chapter-2:¿¡Nos volvimos a encontrar!?**_

* * *

Cierta morena abrió los ojos con pesadez, no tenia ganas de salir, pero su padre Simon no estaría de acuerdo en eso, se levanto con el pelo que lo tenia en forma de una cebolla enorme para no enredarse el cabello en la noche, se dirigió a la ducha con mucho sueño, pero al contacto con su piel morena y el agua fría la despertaron al instante. Al terminar de secar su cabellera, le hizo una colita baja, casi en la punta en donde terminaba sus cabellos, se puso su gorrito, dejando ver su peinado y sus dos mechones, se dirigió a desayunar:

**-Hola papá, ¿Que hay para cenar?-**pregunto la chica hambrienta.

**-¿Te sientes bien hija?-**dijo un hombre de lentes, cabello café como ella, piel blanca y con un traje de empresario, su mano se posaba en la frente de su hija de 15.

**-Sí, ¿por?-**pregunto extraña.

**-Porque te dejaste ver más el cabello, estas usando ropa más femenina y me preguntas te ¿que hay para cenar?-**ella infló los cachete con la cara roja de coraje, mientras él no paraba de reír.

**-Para ser mi padre, Simon Petrikov, es demasiado carrilludo-**pero por una parte él tenia razón, ella nunca se ponía falda, aunque haya en la secundaria la obligaron por ser parte del uniforme, pero ella por su propia voluntad no lo haría**-Ya acabe, nos vemos al rato Pa'...-**agarro una mochila café desgasta, pero antes de abrir la puerta.

**-Hija, hoy va a venir Betty a cenar-**tomo un sorbo de su café.

**-Ok, gracias por avisarme para no interrumpirlos, no quiero ser un estorbo-**dijo con cierta melancolía y se fue del departamento.

**-Nicolet...-**dijo con un susurro de tristeza, miro una foto en el estante, donde se encontraba una joven pelirroja, ojos cafés obscuros y de piel morena clara.

* * *

**-**_**Si puedo soportar la idea que mi papá salga con ella, pero que entre a mi casa, ni loca que primero se vaya al infierno, que el diablo la despose, no mi pad...-**_se encontraba tan consentrada en sus pensamientos, que al llegar a recepción se tropezó con un joven, haciendo que él se cayera sobre ella.

Se miraron, ella sintió esos ojos cafés cálidos, siempre los había visto, pero no recordaba donde. Por su parte él se le quedo viendo el rostro, conocía muy bien esa cara de asustada, que a la vez era muy tierna y vulnerable, su mano toco por "error" uno de sus senos, haciendo que ella reaccionara y le diera una bofetada:

**-¡TROGLODITA, HIJO DE TU PUTA MAD...-**miró al joven que se levanta y se sobaba la mejilla.

**-¿¡Que te pasa!?-**inquirió él, pero vio como ella lo miraba fijamente.

**-Nick...-**susurro para ella misma, pero él la escucho con toda la claridad del mundo, nadie lo llamaba así, excepto ella.

* * *

_****Flash Back****_

_**-LAS NIÑAS NO JUEGAN AL SOCCER, Y TU ERES UNA DE CUATRO OJO-**__grito furioso un niño a una niña de 6 años, con lentes, era Nicolet._

_**-Eres un idiota, sin el sentido de equid...-**__no termino ya que fue empujada y cayó en un charco de lodo._

_**-¿Y QUE HARÁS AHORA?-**__la desafío esperando a que llorará ella._

_**-DEJEN DE MOLESTARLA, BOLA DE MARICAS-**__grito él dándole unos golpes, se acercó a ella y le expendio la mano__**-¿Te encuentras bien?-**__pero ella no contesto, tenia ganas de llorar ella, pero era fuerte y se guardo las lágrimas._

_**-Te agradezco mucho, por haberme salvado-**__le dedico una tierna sonrisa, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara._

_**-Me llamo Nicolás-**__dijo nervioso._

_**-Ese es un nombre un poco difícil, te llamare Nick, yo me llamo Nicolet, pero me puedes llamar Nico-**__dijo con una cálida sonrisa, él le respondió la sonrisa mostrando sus frenos._

_****Fin del Flash Back****_

* * *

**-Nicolet, ¡no lo puedo creer eres tú!-**le mostró una sonrisa perfecta sin sus frenos y mostrando un dentadura derecha.

**-Wow, nunca pensé volverte a ver, y reconocerte sin tus frenos y tú ropa de niño bonito...-**dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

**-Y yo no creí verte sin tus lentes y tu ropa tipo marimacho-**poniendo un tono serio y mirando al otro lado para no ver su ligero sonrojo. Ella vestía una falda blanca con detalles cafés, una playera verde de tirantes y unos converse cafés largos hasta la rodilla**-Te vez muy linda...-**miro su cuello y noto ese pequeño collar con un tipo diente de tiburón rojo**-Lo conservaste, todo ese tiempo-**soltó una ligera risa.

**-Así, ¿como no recordar al muchacho que me salvo en el primer día de primaria?-**sonrió de la misma manera que la conoció, sintió sus mejillas arder.

**-¡Nicolás!-**grito una rubia, que tenia dos coletas atadas con listón blanco, una playera azul celeste, una falda un poco pegada azul marino y unos zapatos bajos color negros con listón**-¿¡Nicolet!? ¿no sabia que te habías mudado a mi edificio? Nicolás ella es Nicolet, es mi amiga, ¿creo que ya se tomaron la libertad de conocerse?-**dijo sonriente, abrazando el brazo del moreno.

**-Nos conocemos, mejor de lo que parece, en... Idiota, no me andes asustando así-**dijo en tono asustado al ver como Finn se acerco y tomo su cadera para abrazarla, en ese momento el rubio ya hacia tirado por la bofetada**-¿Que no entiendes por las buenas?-**preguntó expendiendole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

**-¿Como quieres que me ponga cuando te ves muy linda?-**dijo haciendo sonrojar a la morena.

**-¿Con que él es tu novio?-**en tono pícaro menciono la rubia, sonrojando a la morena y el rubio.

**-No sabia que eran novios, ¡Y este pendejo quiere conquistar a una que gano en una apuesta!-**grito haciendo un drama.

**-Yo soy la de la apuesta, yo soy con la que tiene que salir en todo el ciclo escolar-**dejando sin habla al moreno y la rubia.

**-Bueno hay que irnos, hoy es nuestro primer día... ¿¡Nico te puedes comportar por un Carajo!? Siempre termino involucrado en tus viles maldades-**dijo el moreno, haciendo que la chica inflara los cachetes de coraje, siempre había extraño su cara de coraje.

**-Menciona solo...-**

**-La primera vez que te vi cuenta, el día siguiente después de ese día, tu cumple...-**seguía inflando los cachetes, por tener la razón**-Deja de inflar los chachetes que me haces recordar más-**menciono en tono divertido el moreno.

**-Bueno y dime... ¿como conociste a Fionna?-**pregunto queriendo saber si su viejo amigo resultaba ser la persona al quien le gustaba.

**-Bueno realmente aquí, pues...-**

* * *

_****Flash Back****_

_**-Mamá, me puedes decir ¿por que nos cambiamos de casa?-**__pregunto el moreno cargando la ultima caja al camión de mudanza._

_**-Esta casa me recuerda mucho a tu padre, desde que murió...-**__se quedo callada, miro a su hijo__**-Sabes te pareces a él, solo que con el cabello café, igual que el mio-**__dijo en casi tono de burla._

_**-Como digas ma', pero ¿la vas a vender?-**__pregunto dudoso el joven de tan solo 11 años._

_**-No, como dije, esa casa me recuerda mucho a tu padre, pero no la voy a vender, cuando tengas cierta edad sera tuya Nicolás-**__le sonrió a su hijo._

_Llegaron al los departamentos, eran muy amplios, el muchacho solo le faltaba una caja, al fin que la subió quiso explorar la torre, se encontró con otra familia que se estaba mudando también, vio a una persona con grandes cajas y no se podía ver su cara por las cajas:_

_**-Cuidado-**__grito, pero la persona resbalo con el charco(Yo:Momento Hombre Araña)__**-Debes de tener más cuidado-**__dijo el chico serio y mostrándose indiferente a la rubia que la sostenía de la cintura con una mano y con la otra el montón de cajas._

_**-Gr-gracias...-**__se sonrojo y trago saliva, la soltó de la cadera y llevo las cajas al departamento de su nueva vecina, antes que el moreno se fuera ella lo sostuvo de la muñeca__**-Gr-gracias otra vez... mi nombre es Fionna-**__dijo la chica con un sonrojo._

_**-Él mio Nicolás, solo llámame así ¿quieres?-**__la chica asistió y él se fue._

_**-Aww... ese es el nombre más lindo que he escuchado Nicolás-**__lo encerró en un corazón grande junto con el suyo, ¿Quien lo diría?, ella estaba enamorada._

_****Fin del Flash Back****_

* * *

**-Oyes... ¿Hacemos la apuesta?-**pregunto el joven moreno.

**-Nick, ya no somos ni...-**no pudo terminar al ver que su sexy amigo de la infancia se quitaba el gorro de lana y dejaba a la vista su cabellera rizada morena, sonrojando a Fionna, ella nunca lo había visto sin su gorrito de lana**-Hijo de puta, me vas a ganar, pareces un filosófico rockero con esa colita que llev...-**no pudo terminar ya que su amigo se fue corriendo a la prepa y ella se golpeo la cara**-Fionna ¿me ayudas a tener la tumba lista de Nick?-**pregunto la chica a su amiga que estaba muy sonrojada por lo sucedido y tenia en sus manos el preciado gorrito de lana de él.

**-¿En qué se basa la apuesta?-**pregunto Finn.

**-Es una tonto manera de senteciarse a muerte, cosas raras pasan si nos quitamos los gorritos de lana...-**

**-Pero ¿que es la puta apuesta?-**dijo algo celoso por el tono tan dramático que uso para su "amigo".

**-Empezamos hacer la apuesta cuando todos empezaron a tener citas nos aterramos los dos, fue en cuarto año de primaria, entonces decidimos hacer una apuesta, él que consiguiera más números de teléfono antes de las clases se ganaba una cena pagada por el perdedor-**dijo muy calmada.

**-¿Entonces te la pasabas consiguiendo números de muchos muchachos?-**en tono celoso.

**-¿Quien dijo que yo conseguía números de hombres y él de mujeres?-**dijo molesta, al momento de decir mujeres, Fionna reacciono y se fue corriendo, mientras los dos la miraban con gota anime, levantaron los hombros y se fueron corriendo para alcanzar a Fionna o sus se podía también a Nicolás.

* * *

Vero:¿Que pasara llegando a la preparatoria?

Vivis:¿Nicolás sera violado por miles de chicas?...

Yo:Eso chingados nos pasa por hacerlo jodidamente candente...

Vero:NO INTERRUMPAS...

Vivis:¿Tendran problemas los rubios por el acercamiento de los morenos? ¿O terminaran con sus ex-novios?...

Las tres:Chan... Chaann... Chaaannn... DEJEN REVIEWS...


	3. Capitulo 3

Amores de Preparatoria.

Holiguiiss mi gente... se que los deje con intriga...demasiada diría yo... pero por los exámenes he decidido actualizar mis fic... si también algunos que los abandone... bueno no todos solo los más actualizados... ya que (**No es juego, Nuevo Juego de Gemelas y Amor en el Miedo**)... los actualizare en vacaciones para mi comodidad... ya que esos fic. los escribí en Semana Santa... y me da cosa escribir en cosas vacacioneras y no estar de vacaciones... pero por lo menos actualizo eso es algo ¿no?... Este fic. esta hecho con humor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten...

* * *

_**Chapter-3:Si soy un tipo violable...**_

* * *

Partieron como rayo, no tuvieron el tiempo para admirar su nuevo plantel educativo, pero eso no era posible por culpa de Nick, al fin lo encontraron, solo tuvieron que seguir a ese amontomiento de chicas locas. En el centro de ese amontonamiento, se encontraba un muchacho intentando salir ileso, o por lo menos no perder otra prenda:

**-Mierda Fionna, ¿Que carajo paso?-**pregunto a la rubia que se encontraba viendo la escena sin hacer nada.

**-Nico, Nick entro...**

* * *

_****Flash Back****_

_Nicolás o Nick (Vero:¿Como prefieren que le ponga en el fic?) entró como si nada, con una sonrisa en el rostro, fue a un grupo de hombres y mostró una foto:_

_**-Hola ¿Que pasa chicos?, ¿No les interesaría salir con ella?-**__pregunto mostrando una imagen de ella, pero de 11 años aun con lentes._

_**-Me parece muy joven, como para salir con nosotros...-**__les interrumpió mostrando una foto reciente que había buscando en el face de su amiga, ahora sabia que tenia face y que Finn la tenia agregada, era ella en noche de brujas vestida de conejito, con leotardo negro escotado, medias de hilos negros, botas negras, guantes largos medios negros y sus orejeras y colita de conejo de color café__**-Claro amigo, todos los números que quieres con tal de salir con esa belleza-**__ladro y pudo conseguir 19 números de chicos en tan solo unos minutos._

_**-Hola, ¿vienes muy seguido?-**__dijo una chica de cabello morado y piel blanca, sonando muy "sensual"._

_**-Es mi primer día de ir a la preparatoria...-**__su brazo fue aprisiado por otra chica._

_**-Alejate de él, es mio, ¿Como te llamas bombón?-**__pregunto sonando del mismo modo que la anterior._

_**-Pues no lo creo, ya que estoy usando su camisa, mirame-**__dijo otra chica que sepa como rayos le pudo sacar la camisa sin que se diera cuenta._

_**-Ni pensarlo yo tengo su playera negra-**__dijo otra que tenia la playera del muchacho en la mano._

_Las chicas miraron que estaba en buena figura, y si por si fuera poco, un chico nerd en el segundo piso se le cayo su malteada, dejando a un pegajoso y sabroso muchacho cubierto de malteada de fresa, las chicas que de alrededor lo miraron como violadoras seriales:_

_**-Yo doy la primera chupada-**__exclamo una._

_**-Ni pensarlo, perra-**__dijo otra y muchos comenzaron a amontonarse._

_**-Auxxiliiooo-**__grito el joven._

_****Fin del Flash Back****_

* * *

**-Ese Idiota... ¿¡COMO SE ATREVE A ESCULCAR EN MI FACE!?-**se puso en modo Goku(Vivis:No se como mierda se escribe sainayai o no se que carajos)**-Debo de pensar algo...-**miro a Finn y puso cara de sonrisa parecida al del Grinch.

**-Oh no, no voy a finjir que soy un joto, solo para salvarle a Nicolás-**dijo muy enojado, pero ella solo encogió los hombros.

**-Fionna, lo siento, pero si quieres a tu rizitos oxidado...-**le dio un tremendo empujón, haciendo que todas se apartaran y cayera en los brazos de Nicolás, provocando que sus labios se conectaran**-Pinches Hijos de su Mamá, no es momento de tener sexo, tu no la dejas en paz y ella a ti tampoco, pero bueno por lo menos ya tienen una idea de que usar a la próxima vez, ¿Que chingados miran? Se acabo el puto show de violarlo salvajemente, ahuecando el ala y rápido...-**las demás se fuero como el humo, mientras que Fionna se ponía roja de la vergüenza.

**-Viejo vayamos al baño, estoy pegajoso...-**dijo pero una voz interrumpió.

**-Y sabroso...-**dijo la rubia que inmediatamente se tapó la boca con la manos.

**-Si lo sé, es un don y una maldición...-**dijo dramáticamente.

**-Que pinche dramático eres, nunca debimos de tomar esas clases de actuación, ahora ve al baño apestas a fresas, y ustedes ya sabes como me pongo cuando me entra el hambre...-**se los dijo al rubio y al moreno, mientras se ponía una mascara de jockey y sepa de donde saco una sierra eléctrica, corrieron como el pedo, sin pedir permiso de salir(Vero:Que puerca es mi hermana -.-U).

**-Mierda, Corre cabrón...-**grito el rubio.

**-Wey ya me quitaron los frenos desde hace dos años, tu apresura el paso-**respondió el moreno abriendo la puerta de varones del baño.

**-¿De donde sacaste esa sierra?-**pregunto la rubia a su amiga.

**-Es de utilería, solo que parece que si corta, pero en realidad...-**la arrojo al suelo, y para su sorpresa estaba hecha de papel mache.

**-Listo-**dijieron los dos.

**-Ttoma tu gorrito-**tartamudo Fionna.

**-Gracias-**dijo el moreno, ocultando para "siempre" esa melena rozada que provocaba que las chicas babearan.

**-¿Y les gusto el beso?-**pregunto pícaramente.

**-Etto... bueno... es que...-**intentaron excluirse los dos, pero Finn sabia que eso era demasiado vergonzoso para el rizado y la rubia.

**-¿Quien gano la apuesta?-**exclamo de su boca, y una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en el moreno.

**-19 números de muchachos que quieren salir contigo, Nico, gane...-**su cara sufrió un ataque por la mano de la morena golpeándolo.

**-Ñeee... yo gane... 21 chicas quieren tener una noche salvaje contigo y me dieron su numero...-**dijo la chica en tono de burla**-Y tu ya sabes que no quiero cena, sino lo "tu-ya-sabes-que"-**dijo con una sonrisa y se dio media vuelta y se fue a su clase con Fionna, ya que les tocaba juntas, pero un grito asusto a las chicas.

**-Carajo, Pinche Puta, aun estas en clases de defensa personal...-**grito el joven moreno.

**-Jodete, me tienes que ayudar lo olvidas, trato es trato-**grito enseñando su dedo del medio y se fue con Fionna a la clase.

* * *

Vero:Si lo se muy corto -.-U...

Vivis:Pero en el próximo sera más largo...

Yo:Nick le ayuda a Nico siendo su muñeco de practica...

Vero:Finn y Fionna temen por el acercamiento de sus posibles medias naranjas...

Vivis:Y aparece el ex-novio de Nico, he cuando a perder otra amistad...

Las tres:DEJEN REVIEWS...


	4. Capitulo 4

Amores de preparatoria

Holiguiiss mi gente... aquí con otro chapter... este chapter me lo inspiró la canción de Simple Plan... como adoró su musica... a pesar de que ya no son tan jóvenes pero me comprenden estos muchachos... Bueno este fic esta hecho de humor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten...

* * *

_**Chapter-4:Loser of the year**_

* * *

Al salir de la prepa o mejor dicho sobrevivir al primer era mucho para el pobre moreno que casi lo violaban, ahora necesitaba asistir a las clases de su amiga, cuando llego sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al ver el traje deportivo, cuando Carmen se refería de su vestimenta, se refería a TODO. Ella traía una playera muy ajustada negra, short de mezclilla y tenis de color negro, sin olvidar a sus fieles compañeros que eran el gorro de lana, los guante de motociclista y el collar rojo:

**-Al fin llegas tarado...-**dijo la chica mirando al joven que entraba acompañado de Fionna y Finn**-Bueno niños él será mi asistente para los golpe...-**fue interrumpida.

**-Espera... ¿¡Ahora tu eres la maestra!?-**pregunto sorprendido.

**-Si me pagan tres horas por cada niño, así que preparate... Bueno como iba diciendo el señorito si se le puede decir así nos ayudara con los golpes bajos, así que seria bueno que uses protección...-**dijo dándole un protector para su entrepierna**-Ten cuidado muerden-**advirtió, miro a cada uno de los niños, para sus sorpresa no eran niños, eran jóvenes de su misma edad.

**-Ellos no son niños, tienen tanta edad como la mía y la tuya, ¿por que carajos les dices niños?-**pregunto.

**-Las preguntas al termino de la clase...-**le de un puñetazo en el estomago.

**-Ok, ya entendí-**se va a poner el protector**-Ya y ah...-**no termino ya que fue derribado por toda la clase, primero las chicas y después los chicos(Vero:Lo salva de sus alocadas fans en la mañana y es derribado por otras en la tarde osea que pedo -.-U).

**-Muy bien clase así se derriba, aunque Chester tienes que flexionar un poco las piernas y tu Taylor más empuje, ahora dejenlo...-**toda la clase se incorpora y aparece el moreno con ojos en espiral**-Levantante Flojo-**grito la morena, y como acto de milagro se incorporo**-Trabajaremos con los puños**-iba a dar un golpe, pero es retenido por el moreno.

**-Eso si que no-**dijo muy frío e indiferente.

**-¡Ah! ¿Lo quieres poner interesante, cuando el agresor quiera atacar? Bien, que comienze el enfrentamiento-**dijo y dio otro ataque, pero fue retenido.

Pasaron dos horas y ya se termino la clase, los "niños" aun no se querían ir, era una pelea muy buena, hasta Fionna y Finn no quisieron irse hasta que terminaran de luchar. Pero nuestros morenos cansados, sudados y por si fuera poco con una sonrisa en el rostro, terminaron en empate y cayeron rendidos en tres risa en la colchoneta:

**-Bien la clase se termino, se pueden ir-**obedecieron al instante y todos se fueron**-No había peliado contigo desde hace siglos...-**dijo mirando al moreno que estaba en su mismo estado en su lado derecho.

**-Si, me falta el aire, que suerte que traje ropa...-**dijo incorporándose, pero se cayo.

**-¿Quien te hizo sudar así, pensé que los hombres no sudan al cogerse a alguien?-**pregunto aguantandose la risa.

**-Callate Virgen, tu primera vez, el que te haya cogido tiene el pito como un taladro o ¿que?-**ella si se incorporo, seguido de él y van hacia los vestidores.

**-¿No tienes miedo?-**pregunto la rubia a Finn.

**-¿De que?-**pregunto desentendido.

**-De que Nick te quite a Nico, son muy amigos, demasiado diría yo, no sera que ella y él...-**fue interrumpida.

**-No lo creo, aunque también a mi me preocupa, Nick es un rompe corazones y Nico parece conocer casi todo sobre él, y bueno...-**se rasca la nuca**-Cuando se llega a tener ese nivel de confianza, puede que quedemos en la Friendzone-**dijo abriendo los ojos, su celular vibra y se trata de un mensaje.

**-¿Que dice?-**pregunto la morena.

**-Carajo, no te aparescas así de la nada...-**soltó un grito Fionna al sentir alguien agarrar sus hombros.

**-Hola Fi-**dijo su asustado que era Nick.

**-Idiota, deja de asustarme-**menciono la rubia.

**-Nick nos quiere la banda ahora, Gumball va hacer una locura, ¿No les gustaría ir?-**pregunto el rubio.

**-¿Por que no?-**dijo la morena que obvio se alistaba.

* * *

**-Carajo-**exclamo la morena al entrar a la cabaña del lago. Miro a un muchacho de cabellos azabaches, tez pálida, sudadera gris, jeans vaqueros y converse rojos.

**-Hola Nick y Fi...-**se quedo mirando a la morena**-Ha ensayar-**dijo de mala gana.

**-Se levanto con el pie izquierdo...-**susurro Nick a Finn.

**-¿Cual tocaremos?-**pregunto Finn.

**-La 12, pero quiero tocar la guitarra, además Nick es tu turno de la bateria-**dijo señalando una batería roja, el moreno se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a el instrumento.

**Marshall:**

_There__'__s a lot of talk about me, _

_People lining up to meet me. _

_I__'__m on a verge of celebrity, _

_So what you think about that? _

_I__'__ve got friends in high places, _

_Louis Vuitton suitcases, _

_Looking on all the pretty faces _

_So what you think about that? _

_So why do I feel like it__'__s all just a show? _

_(Coro)_

_You make me wanna shut it all down, _

_Throw it all away, _

_Cause I__'__m nothing if I don__'__t have you. _

_What__'__s the point of being on top, _

_All the money in the world, _

_If I can__'__t blow it all on you. _

_So, send the cars back, _

_Put the house on the market, _

_And my big dreams too. _

_Because it__'__s all so clear, _

_Now without you here, _

_I__'__m the loser of the year. _

Forma una L en su frente y no deja de mirar a la morena.

_I__'__m at a party in a mansion _

_There__'__s a lot of high fashion, _

_And I__'__m cooler than I__'__ve ever been _

_So what you think about that? _

_I__'__m livin__'__ life in a fast lane _

_I__'__ve got fridge full of champagne, _

_And I__'__m hanging out with Lil__'__ Wayne. _

_So what you think about that? _

_So why do I feel like it__'__s all just a show? _

_(Coro)_

_I__'__m the loser of the year(x2)_

_I can try real hard, _

_I can try to pretend, _

_That all these dreams make any sense _

_Without you. _

_But that just ain__'__t true. _

_I thought these things would make me forget _

_About you and me _

_But you__'__re stuck in my head _

_I__'__m a loser, _

_If I lose her. _

_You make me wanna shut it all down, _

_Throw it all away, _

_Cause I__'__m nothing if I don__'__t have you. _

_What__'__s the point of being on top, _

_All the money in the world, _

_If I can__'__t blow it all on you. _

_You make me wanna shut it all down, _

_Throw it all away, _

_if I don__'__t have you. _

_So, send the cars back, _

_Put the house on the market, _

_And my big dreams too. _

Se acerca a la morena y se quedan cara a cara.

_Because it__'__s all so clear, _

_That I need you near, _

_Yeah, it__'__s all so clear, _

_Now without you here, _

_I__'__m the loser of the year. _

_Loser of the year. _

_I__'__m the loser of the year. _

_Loser of the year. _

Al terminar de tocar su guitarra negra, la besa, Nick y Finn se quedan con cara de WTF?, Fionna solo se golpe la frente, mientas la morena por costumbre correspondió el beso, sus manos se fueron más abajo, nunca debió de hacer eso...:

_**-**_**Idiota-**le da un golpe en la panza**-Hijo de Puta, solo te dije como conocidos...-**dijo muy molesta, era mejor mantenerse lo más lejos posible de ella al estar molesta.

**-Pero yo quiero volver contigo me haces falta Nico, estoy muy arrepentido y que paso con los recuerdos...-**fue interrumpido.

**-Son eso, recuerdos de algo lindo que tuve contigo, pero eso no justifica nada...-**ya se iba a marchar de ese lugar.

**-Espera, ¿que paso con tu primera pinta conmigo?-**ella voltea, Finn y Nick se quedan cada vez más con cara de WTF.

**-Fue mi primera vez, pero si que me dolió un chingo, hasta mi papá ya lo descubrió...-**solo Marshall y Nico sabían de que hablaban, mientras los demás se quedaba con la boca abierto.

**-Claro que te sentiste culpable la primera vez, sin olvidar el dolor, pero tu decidiste repetirlo aun después que te descubriera Simon...-**Finn ya no aguantaba las ganas de matar a Marshall.

**-Si fue muy divertido, pero...-**se mordió el labio inferior, realmente se la paso bien con ese muchacho de ojos carmesí**-¿Y si lo repetimos?-**ahora si que la perdieron**-Digo como amigos, solo como eso...-**fue interrumpida.

**-Nico, ¿¡Estas loca!?-**pregunto Fionna que también estaba impactada.

**-Lo se Fi, pero me la pase muy perro con él, molestando a los rabinos-**soltó una risita**-Pero no sé si volveré a tener esa misma oportunidad...-**se mordió el labio inferior otra vez**-Quiero hacerlo-**dijo muy decidida.

**-Nico, ya llevas 2 tatuajes y un perforación en el ombligo ¿Que más quieres hacerte?-**pregunto su amiga rubia, Aguarden ¿Tatuajes y Perforaciones?.

**-No sé, tal vez uno en la espalda baja o en la espalda si es que se puede...-**fue interrumpida.

**-Aguarden, Todo este tiempo hablaron de perforaciones y tatuajes, no de...-**hace una seña de un dedo entrando en un circulito formado por dos.

**-No, Que mente tan sucia tienes Nick y eso también va para Finn...-**dijo la chica morena.

**-Bueno, solo como amigos, me parece bien, ya que no eres de mi tipo...-**dijo "desinteresado" el azabache.

**-Aja, oye ¿Que es lo que iba hacer Gumball?-**pregunto Finn, pero su pregunta fue respondida al oír el chapoteo del agua, todos se dirigieron afuera, Nico se aventó a rescatar al caído.

**-Resiste-**dijo al salir del agua, con un muchacho de cabellera rosa y sudadera negra, lo puso en el muelle y lo resucito con respiración boca a boca, abrió los ojos**-¿Te encuentras bien?-**abrió la boca, pudo oler su aliento de alcohólico**-Chico nesecitas una menta-**dijo moviendo su mano por el aliento.

**-¿Quieres salir conmigo, angelita?-**pregunto el pelirosa desubicado.

**-Wey, soy Nicolás, andas muy tomado y me imaginas en forma de chica...-**dijo la morena intentando aguantarse la risa al igual que los demás.

**-Que asco, me besaste, no me huvieras salvado...-**se incorporo con ayuda de Marshall.

**-Nunca cambias con jugar con los borrachos...-**dijo Marshall con una sonrisa.

**-Eso nunca-**dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

Vero:¿Que las pareció?...

Vivis:Jajaja Nico jugando con los borrachos...

Yo:En el próximo capítulo...

Vero:Finn invita a los tres a su casa...

Vivis:Por si fuera poco la mamá de Finn se encuentra con Nico..

Yo:¿Que pasara con ellas?...

Las tres:DEJEN REVIEWS...


End file.
